


Smile

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: She crossed her arms at the few seconds of silence before Papyrus spoke. "SANS IS MISSING."





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I am afraid my spree has now come to an end! But you can request at my Tumblr, ---> http://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/ All of these weren't requests, they were just me. but if you DO want to see something, I'm probably always open.

Undyne's eyes snapped open and she immediately began to growl in distaste. She had been lying in her bed, getting some shut-eye, when one of the assholes in the Underground decided to pound on her door like a wild animal. Well, technically, everyone down here was a wild monster. She was in no mood to open the door.

  
However, the angry knocking continued. She groaned in frustration and kicked her blanket off of her body. She didn't bother changing out of her crop top and boxers as she stomped her way towards her front door. She grabbed the knob and swung the door open, opening her mouth and preparing to yell at whoever it was.

  
"FUCKING FINALLY! WERE YOU HAVING A FUCKING STROKE OR SOMETHING?!" The familiar booming voice of her only friend echoed in the air as Papyrus walked past her into her home. She snarled, but didn't question him as she slammed her door shut and turned to him, opening her mouth and preparing to shout once more.

  
Her voice halted on it's own when her uncovered eye darted down and saw what the tall skeleton monster was holding. It was his shorter older brother's black hoodie, clutched in his fist almost violently. Her mouth shut with a snap as she stared at him, waiting for an explanation for his occurrence.

  
She crossed her arms at the few seconds of silence before Papyrus spoke. "SANS IS MISSING." The younger skeleton brother spoke in a flat tone, though Undyne could tell it wasn't the same one he would use often. She furrowed her brows, but made sure not to show too much emotion, as it could make him tense up.

  
"What do you mean he's missing? Like he didn't get back home after sentry duty?" She questioned. Occasionally, Sans would go over to Grillby's and return back home either reeking of mustard, or drunk as hell. Or both. Sometimes, he wouldn't come back at all, and Papyrus would have to go there and get him himself.

  
Papyrus tried to hide the grimace that pulled at his skull, and failed, thought Undyne didn't comment. "NO. HE CAME BACK." He replied. She tilted her head.. "Then what happened?" She pressed. Papyrus' fist clenched as he averted his eyes momentarily, before turning back to her, with a split second of a strange expression.

  
He heaved out a loud sigh. "WE HAD A FIGHT. I CROSSED SOME LINES I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE, AND HE LEFT. HE DIDN'T COME BACK IN A WHILE SO I WENT LOOKING FOR HIM." He explained with a blank expression. She nodded at him, motioning for him to continue talking with her hand.

  
"I OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T FIND HIM," he said with a snarky tone, "BUT I DID FIND HIS STUPID JACKET." He added, raising the article of clothing. There was a sudden pause, as Papyrus seemed to be lost in thought as he looked to be choosing his next words carefully. She furrowed her brows in concern, knowing he wasn't looking at her.

  
"I FOUND IT AT THE BRIDGE LEADING TO THE DUMP." It was then did her entire body go cold. Her muscles tensed as the two stared at each other. "BUT I MEAN, IT WAS JUST THE JACKET. YOU DON'T THINK--Y-You don't think he--" Papyrus gulped and immediately looked down at the hoodie held firmly in his lap.

  
She didn't need to be a genius to figure out that he was trying to keep it together. Despite the fact that Papyrus wasn't the kindest to his brother, he loved his brother, and his brother loved him, and she knew that. The two had went through hell and back with each other, but while one kept his suffering to himself, the other completely poured his out on him.

  
Undyne uncrossed her arms and walked forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. "While Sans isn't the most emotionally stable, he's strong as heck. I'm sure he's oka--" She was cut off. "BUT WHAT IF HE'S NOT OKAY?! YOU DIDN'T HEAR THE THINGS I SAID TO HIM, UNDYNE!" He exclaimed, head still down but voice very loud, and for the first time in a long time, laced with guilt and regret. Undyne tightened her grip. "You said he was _missing_ , so go look for him."

  
After a few moments of silence, Undyne felt her chest ache as she looked at the gloved phalanges. Papyrus' hands were shaking violently, though it was visible, his struggle to keep them still. She was hit the the sudden realization, like a slap to the face. Papyrus could've easily went to the dump, but her came to he instead. He didn't want to go alone, in the fat chance that he finds his brother's dust scattered across the water and garbage.

  
In all honesty, she didn't feel like seeing Sans' dust either. While she may not have been too close to him, he wasn't her friend or anything, she didn't want to be there with Papyrus at the chance he snaps. Or breaks down. "Listen, I'll call up Alphys. She has cameras almost all over the Underground, she'll be able to tell us where he went or if he's--"

  
She cut herself off before she said anything too stupid. Papyrus tensed, as if preparing himself for the word itself. She sighed, shaking her head at herself. She placed her hand at side of his skull, and Papyrus jumped at the action. She rose his head to stare him in the eyes. He looked at her in shock.

  
"I'm not good at comfort, but all I know is that Sans is okay, and you are too. So just relax, for just a moment, and we'll find him." She calmly soothed, unaware of how soft her voice had actually gone. He blinked at her repeatedly as his jaw dropped slightly, but he closed it and nodded silently.

  
When she gave him a small, genuine smile, his jaw dropped right back again. He hadn't seen Undyne smile in years, and the sight was quite...exquisite. He glanced at her lips, then her eyes, almost like a cartoon, not that he would know what that is. Undyne noticed his shock and laughed, placing her hand on his face and pushing it backwards slightly.

  
"You're a fucking moron." She snorted, no actual insult in her words as she walked towards her bedroom to grab her phone from her nightstand. Despite his current situation, Papyrus rose his eyebrow at the reaction, a rather thoughtful grin forming onto his face. If Undyne smiling could brighten a moment, even one such as this, even for just a little while, then maybe he should get her to do that often.


End file.
